EL NUMERO DE LA SUERTE
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Él no creía en la suerte ni en el destino, pero eran las únicas dos palabras que podían definir su encuentro. [HOUSEXTHIRTEEN]


**Han pasado 84 años... No, en realidad ahora que miro bien, no es taaaanto tiempo, poquito menos de un mes, pero de verdad se siente mucho porque había planeado publicar esto hace varias semanas atrás. Tiempo, universidad, flojera y realmente no soy mucho de excusas así que traigo un pequeño fic en el que me tomé la libertad de emparejar a House y Trece hacer algunos saltos, modificaciones y adiciones a la trama de esta maravillosa serie. Espero que les guste y nada, espero pronto volver con algo nuevo y más largo.**

* * *

 **EL NÚMERO DE LA SUERTE.**

Él nunca había creído en el destino, las casualidades o la suerte. La mera idea de que algo pasase porque si, sin una explicación lógica o razonable le era ridícula. Y esa era una (aunque quizás la más importante) de las razones por las que sonreía cada vez que recordaba el primer día que la vio, portando orgullosa el número "13".

Y es que cómo no iba a ser irónico. Un número cargado de malas historias, supersticiones y tonterías; que muchos evitan, ocultan o cambian, sin embargo, a él le parecía más un regalo. _¿Qué puede salir mal?_ Al principio, claro está, nada. La doctora detrás del "13" era inteligente como pocas, de carácter fuerte y decidido, con visión y talento casi natural para el diagnóstico. Además de sus cualidades para la manipulación y el registro de casas; lo que, al trabajar con House era siempre un valor agregado.

Pero ella tenía – también – sus propios demonios, una historia personal que cargar. El diagnóstico de Huntington's, la autodestrucción y la soledad.

Fue cuando House se consideró en serio peligro. Porque se dio cuenta que Trece y él estaban destinados a encontrarse. Ambos, atrapados en sus propios y únicos infiernos, rodeados de demonios y soledad, en un espiral que nadie podría entender. Porque mientras Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman y Taub trataban de ayudarlos, nadie se daba el tiempo de _entender._ Y encontrarse, saberse iguales en el dolor (físico y emocional) fue liberador. Tanto que no necesitaban _decir._ Que había veces en que una mirada bastaba, que a lo más, una entonación distinta podía hacer la diferencia. Y así, sin sentirse salvado ni con la menor intención de salvarse, llegó lo de las Vegas.

El equipo iba rumbo a la habitación del paciente; un chico de 16 años con un nivel de producción de testosterona muy por encima para los parámetros de su edad, cuando House la detuvo:

-¡Trece! - Dijo, esperando que la doctora se voltease - Supongo que has oído hablar del doctor Gregson.

-Si, algo… - Replicó la doctora Hadley.

Ella sabía, por supuesto que sabía mucho sobre el médico. Robert Gregson era una eminencia en neurología y durante los últimos diez años se había dedicado a la investigación de Huntington's.

-Bueno - continuó el médico que se dio cuenta de la minimización de Trece - Bob está dando una conferencia en Las Vegas en dos semanas más. Le pedí dos entradas. Tómate unos días después del caso y empaca ligero. - Finalizó, con su acostumbrado tono de sarcasmo.

-¿Y tú sólo asumes que iré? ¿Qué no tengo planes? - Increpó ella, algo molesta.

-Ya revisé con Cuddy, estás libre. - Respondió él.

Hadley cruzó los brazos y se mordió el labio inferior en señal de hastío.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no vas con Wilson?

-Hasta donde sé, Wilson es oncólogo y no tiene Huntington's - Dijo House, calculador, para luego, en un tono un poco más comprensivo, agregar: - Mira, no tienes que agradecerme. Sólo ir y se se te hace más fácil, pretender que no existo. Después de todo, es posible que me embriague un poco y desaparezca por ahí.

-Lo pensaré. - Respondió, intentando sonar seca, a pesar de la sonrisa que se le había escapado después del último comentario de su jefe.

Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, mientras House sonreía complacido con su pequeño triunfo. No intentaba "salvarla", sólo pensaba en lo bueno que sería tener alguien con quien hundirse.

Viajarían durante el viernes en la tarde, para asistir a la charla el sábado y regresar en domingo. Obviamente el primer día también había sido cuidadosamente destinado para que los doctores disfrutaran un poco de la ciudad que los acogía. No fue planeado ni concertado con anterioridad; no era lo que buscaban y ciertamente estaba lejos de ser un escenario en el que ambos podían verse, pero entre juegos, alcohol (y quizás drogas) cayeron enredados en un espiral de fuego, pasión y desorden algo difícil de describir.

Por la mañana, se miraron extrañados, sin embargo, ninguno hizo algún comentario sobre lo que había ocurrido. En silencio se prepararon para verse lo más presentables posibles en la conferencia y luego dormir (cada uno en su respectiva habitación) hasta la hora en que les avisaron, debían marcharse. Incluso las escuetas palabras dirigidas para acortar el viaje de vuelta fueron "normales", alejadas de cualquier tipo de doble sentido, e increíblemente diferentes a buscar una "explicación racional" a lo que había pasado. ¿Qué iban a explicar, después de todo? No era necesario, puesto que no había _nada_ que decir.

Esa era otra de las cualidades de Remi que House admiraba profundamente; ella no era como las mujeres que conocía. Era casi un "chico" cuando de sexo se trataba. No iba a preguntar y no esperaba ser consultada, tal vez, porque internamente (al igual que House), ella sabía que eso nunca debería haber ocurrido. Su temor era, conociendo al médico, que este comenzase a alardear o con sus clásicas bromas, lo que eventualmente llevaría a que alguien en el hospital se enterase de ello. Pero no. la vida siguió como si ese fin de semana jamás hubiese existido.

El tiempo pasó y sus vidas avanzaban y cambiaban constantemente; Trece parecía encaminarse, alejándose de la autodestrucción, Foreman le había hablado del ensayo clínico y de paso, revelado sus sentimientos. Greg se convirtió en un espectador pasivo de como Remi parecía encontrar su punto de equilibrio, mientras el propio se veía cada vez más distante y borroso.

Pero los caminos del destino son truculentos y oscuros. Nunca sabemos que pasará y ciertamente, jamás descubriremos cuando, porque incluso a veces, cuando las acciones nos guían por un rumbo, las circunstancias se empecinan con otro.

Foreman y Trece terminaron. No es que no lo quisiera, pero… él era tan House sin ser House. A pesar de todo lo que Remi pudiese sentir por Erik, ella sabía que algo como "Las Vegas" no pasaría con él ni en un millón de años. Tampoco es que ella lo quisiese o que recordase con especial detalle la ocasión. Era sólo que últimamente, pensaba en ello más de lo habitual. _Mucho_ más de lo habitual.

Lo más tedioso para House después del deber administrativo (y la clínica, obviamente) eran los diversos eventos sociales y de caridad que se llevaban a cabo en el Prince Planboro y a los que él, como jefe de departamento, se veía obligado a asistir. En esta ocasión, el tema era aun más molesto (si es que eso era posible), un baile de disfraces. Después de llegar a un acuerdo bastante conveniente con Cuddy sobre las horas que destinaría durante la semana a la clínica, Gregory House asistió con su mejor cara de hastío y el traje que había rentado para ir a la feria medieval durante el caso del sujeto raro envenenado (*). Se paseó cojeando por entre los invitados, hasta alcanzar la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas, sólo para descubrir que no había nada con alcohol.

-¿Qué esperabas? Es el baile de un hospital. - Le dijo Wilson que se había disfrazado de pirata.

Entonces, cuando ya daba la noche por perdida y comenzaba a planear su inminente escape, la vio. Y si, había cerca de veinte explicaciones lógicas para su atuendo, pero ninguna para la sensación que recorrió de punta a cabo la columna de House cuando descubrió que Trece llevaba el vestido de la feria medieval. Entonces, ella lo miró y sonrió.

Caminaron el uno hacia el otro, hasta encontrarse en un punto medio. Ella aun sonreía ¿estarían pensando lo mismo?

-No me digas, ¿lo primero que encontraste? - Dijo Remi, señalando el atuendo de su jefe.

-Tiene una hipotética mancha de kétchup y me dijeron que no me devolverían el depósito, así que me lo quedé. -Respondió el médico. - ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Lo iba a tirar y llegó la invitación, así que… aquí estamos- Contestó Trece.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo la obligación de bailar con la chica que lleva el atuendo a juego con el mío, así que… ¿vienes? -Solicitó, con esa expresión en la que inclinaba la barbilla para mirar hacia arriba.

-Mi primera opción era Gómez de Urgencias, en traje de dragón. - Señaló al paramédico que vestía un gigantesco atuendo. - Así que, de hecho, es una mejora.

House sonrió. Caminaron hacia el centro y comenzaron a bailar, guardando silencio por unos minutos. El contacto visual era escaso y el físico nulo; pero había un algo en ellos que, de no ser una soberana estupidez, sería descrita como magia.

-¿Y de qué se disfrazó Foreman? - Preguntó House, tan de repente que se vio obligado a repetir la interrogante, un poco más cerca del oído de Trece.

-Oh, él… creo que no está aquí. - Replicó ella, apoyándose momentáneamente en los hombros de House para acercarse a su oído.

-¿En serio? Creo que tendré que vengarme de Cuddy. - Dijo el doctor, en ese tono entre broma y planificación siniestra.

La doctora iba a responder pero algo cambió en el entorno, ese entorno del que desde hace un buen rato habían perdido la noción.

Un lento comenzó a sonar, y tal como se revienta una burbuja, Trece y House miraron a todas partes, mientras sus compañeros de trabajo se acercaban un poco más para la pieza. No obstante, un pequeño grupo se retiró y avanzó hacia las mesas con comida y bebida. Remi pretendía hacer lo mismo, pero Greg no la dejó. Tal como si algo más importante que soportar la noche dependiese de ella, el médico se aferró a la cintura de su subordinada, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces? - Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa confundida -Esto nos va a traer un montón de preguntas.

-Si te vas ahora, la gente empezará a preguntar. Por favor, es sólo un inocente baile.

Pero no lo era. Y ambos lo sabían, aunque intentasen negarlo de las formas más absurdas y rebuscadas que pudiesen encontrar. Gracias a Dios que la gente nunca ve lo que realmente tiene que ver.

Bailaron en silencio. Trece estaba pendiente del hombro de House, mientras el médico no despegaba la mejilla de la sien de Remi. La canción acababa y antes de que el silencio los hiciese cobardes, Greg susurró:

-Ven conmigo esta noche.

La doctora Hadley se alejó un poco para mirarlo. Lo decía en serio. No había una pizca de sarcasmo ni en su tono ni en su mirada. Ella estaba de hielo. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Entonces, sintió una mano tibia en su hombro.

-¿Me permites el próximo? - Chase, que aparentemente no había tenido mucho éxito con ninguna de las mujeres con las que había bailado se apostaba ahí, tras ella.

La balada terminó y algo como una eterna sucesión de bajos comenzó a hacer temblar el piso, mientras un ritmo envolvente se sumaba progresivamente.

-Media hora. - Dijo House mirando a Trece y se marchó.

Quería creer que él no necesitaba eso. Que no era la gran cosa. Sólo como Las Vegas; con algo menos de alcohol y sin haber perdido la mitad de su salario pero así. Irrelevante, ilógico. Irreal.

Trece bailaba con Chase y evadía sus preguntas, respondiendo con sonrisas forzadas a las bromas sobre la "tortura" de haber tenido que bailar con el jefe.

Lo dejó pronto, tan pronto como sus intenciones se tornaron obvias. Ya se lo había mencionado alguna vez, y si, aunque Robert Chase era un tipo bastante atractivo, no había química. No le provocaba nada. No podía imaginarlo entre sus piernas en un escenario en el que él no saliese herido. Y quizás, debido a la propuesta que tenía sobre la mesa, no podía dejas de hacer las comparaciones y buscar excusas para negarse a la citación que ahora había ocurrido hace veinte minutos.

Trece fue a la barra, y luego de decepcionarse por lo que le ofrecían, se decantó por una Coca-Cola con hielo.

-Tú y House debieron traer su propia provisión de alcohol. - Le comentó Wilson, haciendo alusión a la conversación que había tenido con su amigo hace un rato.

-Así parece- replicó ella y se alejó.

No fueron las palabras de Wilson, no fue la falta de alcohol o las ganas de evitar a Chase. Fue su impulso de morir una vez más con House lo que la llevó a aparecerse en el estacionamiento, sacando una sonrisa en el rostro del jefe de departamento de diagnóstico.

Por la mañana, luego de la clásica discusión con Cuddy sobre el caso (que nunca parecía ser lo suficientemente interesante), House dio las instrucciones al equipo.

El pequeño Dean de dos años y cuatro meses, presentaba ciertos síntomas atípicos para su edad, además de indicios de anemia que ciertamente preocupaban a sus padres, personajes que rápidamente llamaron la atención del jefe del departamento, aunque claro, aun no le eran tan interesantes como para lograr distraerlo de aquello que realmente ocupaba su mente. House observó a los médicos salir y con una sincronía envidiable, cuando los varones desaparecieron de su radio, vociferó:

-¡Trece! - y esperó a que la mujer se voltease, apoyado en su bastón. - ¿Por qué no te quedaste?

La doctora, sin duda sorprendida por la pregunta, vaciló un poco antes de alegar:

-No sabía que querías que me quedara.

-No sabía que tenía que decirlo. - Replicó casi al segundo el médico, y luego, volviendo al tono de cálculo agregó: -¿Si lo hubiese dicho, lo hubieses hecho?

\- No lo sé. - Respondió, intentando evadir pensar en una respuesta _real_ \- Tenía que trabajar hoy y mi jefe es un idiota. - Sonrió al final, como si eso arreglase todo y se fue.

House había sido estúpido. Él lo sabía. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con alguien más lista que él.

Hicieron los análisis al niño y después de descartar algunos padecimientos decidieron inclinarse por una afección de tipo genética. La madre era portadora de la enfermedad de Gaucher, pero su marido nunca había sido testeado por ello.

-¿Es necesario? - Preguntó la mamá del menor, cuando Chase y Taub le informaron.

-Si. Así podemos confirmar o descartar el diagnóstico y comenzar a tratar cuando antes. -Respondió el joven médico.

-Pero el hecho de que yo lo tenga ¿no es suficiente? - Insistió la mujer.

-Para tener descendientes que desarrollen la enfermedad se necesita de ambos progenitores. - Explicó el doctor Taub.

Agendaron la prueba con el padre del menor para luego informar a House, quien había dejado de lado sus cavilaciones personales para interesarse en la actitud de la mujer. Tenía su solución clara, sin embargo, necesitaba pruebas de ello, por lo que participó como observador silencioso mientras realizaban el procedimiento al hombre.

Trece se paró junto a House cuando el sujeto se enrollaba la manga de la camisa, para darle acceso a la enfermera que obtendría la muestra de sangre.

-Respecto a lo que dije ayer por la mañana… olvídalo. Indicó el médico, casi como una orden.

-Ya no lo recuerdo. - Contestó la doctora, sin despegar los ojos del padre del paciente.

House sólo la miró de reojo por un segundo.

-Eso es extraño. - Indicó ella- el niño tiene una mancha de nacimiento justo ahí. - Apuntó el lugar donde la enfermera inyectaba la aguja. -Pero ni su padre ni su madre la tienen.

-¿Estás segura? -Cuestionó Greg. Volteándose para analizar su expresión.

-Casi. Con Chase apostamos sobre de quien la había heredado y no me ha dicho nada sobre la madre.

\- No es suficiente. - Contestó House molesto y aceleró el paso hacia la habitación del menor.

Allí, revisó el brazo de la mujer (el niño dormía) y miró a Dean, intentando obtener cualquier prueba visible que confirmara su diagnóstico.

-Usted es una mentirosa. - Le dijo, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para inquietar al pequeño que seguía durmiendo. - Él no es hijo de su marido ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo se atreve? - Contestó la mujer, alterada.

-House, vámonos de aquí - Trece lo tomó del brazo para contenerlo.

En la oficina, le contaron lo ocurrido a Chase, que revisaba los antecedentes de ambos padres en busca de más pruebas.

-Ella… ella hizo un montón de preguntas antes de que su marido se hiciese los análisis, lo que significa… -Lo que significa que si es una maldita mentirosa. Vayan y asústenla un poco, sáquenle la verdad sobre el padre del pequeño bastardo. - Ordenó House.

No fue fácil, ya que ambos estaban ahí y el pequeño despierto. Costó un poco convencer al menor de que sólo necesitaban a sus padres por cinco minutos y costó mucho más que la mujer confesase.

\- ¿Todas estas acusaciones son por una mancha? - Insistía la madre.

-Necesitamos saberlo. Si nos apresuramos en diagnosticarlo, antes iniciaremos el tratamiento y las expectativas de vida de su hijo mejorarán considerablemente. - Señaló Remi.

-¿Y están seguros de que es esto? - Preguntó el padre, quien parecía más preocupado por la salud del menor que su esposa.

-Es la mejor alternativa. Y concuerda con todos los síntomas. - Afirmó Chase, con propiedad.

Silencio. Incómodo. El matrimonio miraba al piso y ambos doctores a la pareja.

-¿Es de John, verdad? - Preguntó él, al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza para mirar a su esposa.

John había sido el compañero de habitación del hombre en la universidad y novio de la madre de Dean durante ese tiempo. El matrimonio tuvo una crisis y ella un affair con su ex. Solicitaron la información de contacto del hombre y lo ubicaron para someterlo a pruebas de paternidad y la enfermedad. Ninguna de las dos fue realmente necesaria. El hombre tenía la marca en el brazo y diagnóstico confirmado de Gaucher tipo 3.

Después de dar las indicaciones sobre los pasos a seguir y lidiar con el aspecto administrativo de transferir el caso del niño a la unidad correspondiente, los médicos se retiraron. House esperó a que Trece sacase sus últimas pertenencias de la oficina y la detuvo, cerrándole el paso con su bastón.

\- Te quiero de vuelta. - dijo, sin esperar siquiera a que la doctora se voltease a mirarlo.

-Bueno, respondió ella, girando lentamente sobre sus talones. - Eso es un poco inconveniente ahora. - Sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y lo extendió a House. - Iba a presentarla mañana.

El médico tomó el sobre y sin mirarlo preguntó, sarcástico:

-¿Esto es porque te estoy acosando?

Remi rió.

-No. No tiene que ver con… - Le costó encontrar el término - Nosotros. Es sobre mí. Necesito alejarme, pensar… relajarme, salir de todo esto… No estoy bien, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Ninguno de los dos lo está. Pero quiero creer que yo aun soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer algo al respecto. - Esperó un instante en silencio, pero House no replicó, por lo que se dio vuelta para marcharse.

-Remi. -Interrumpió él de nuevo, interponiendo su bastón en el paso de la joven. - No tienes que volver mañana. - Y la dejó ir.

Y así nada más, la dejó irse de su vida.

La dejó salirse, llevándose algo de él que no podía especificar. Algo entre irreal y lógico.

Ella tenía razón y él lo sabía. Y por Dios, si, Trece era fuerte; mucho más fuerte y determinada que él. Y sí, no había forma de que " _ellos"_ saliese bien, que una vez reconstruidos quizás siquiera volverían a mirarse, pero en el fondo de sus miserias individuales, había sido lo más parecido a un milagro que habían tenido. Así que si, tenían que dejarse ir.

Un año después, rehabilitado, sobrio y ¿feliz? House estaba de nuevo en Las Vegas. Por placer, esta vez. Con Wilson, disfrutando de una velada sin preocupaciones en medio de los altos y bajos irremediables del juego.

Se acercaron a la ruleta. Y quizás House no estaba "tan sobrio", pero aun sabía lo que hacía. O lo disimulaba muy bien. El hecho es que tomó sus fichas y las de Wilson y anunció su apuesta al 13.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - Cuestionó asustado el oncólogo, al ver el desdén con el que su amigo arrojaba todo a la mesa.

-Tú tranquilo. - Dijo House, con voz serena. - Es mi número de la suerte.

* * *

 _Notas finales:_

 **(*)** Se refiere al episodio 17 de la temporada 6 "Knight Fall"

Como siempre, gracias eternas y totales por leer y espero verlos pronto


End file.
